GhostBleach whisperer
by kenokosan
Summary: Ghost/Bleach whisperer crossover. Like one, other, or both plz read, bad summary, better one inside.!D
1. Chapter 1

Hey my fellow readers! It's Kenny, anyway here's my Ghostwhsiperer/Bleach crossover story. So here's a small summary: 5 years after the winter war, Ichigo's been relocated to Grandview, due to the high rate of earth bound souls there. Mean while Melinda's having trouble about the shinnies and the shadows what her son Aiden talks so much about. Also Ichigo is 21 in this story, married, and has two kids, twins age 5 1/2, so he has his work cut out for him. Also Ulquiorra didn't degenerate, he just got the crap beaten out of him, but Orihime saved his life before it was too late. Also I'll give profiles on Rani and Masaki after this chappy.

* * *

5 years after the winter war, and such. Everyone in the soul society settle down and gone on with life. Renji and Rukia got married and have two sons named Zano,4, who takes after his mothers looks, and Zane,3, who takes after his father, but has his mother's eyes. Orihime got pregnant with Ulquiorra's child, Hana, age 5 who looks like her father, then later got married, they're expecting another soon. Karin and Toshiro got married and are expecting their first child soon, much to Ichigo's dismay. Soi Fon and Ukitake have only one child, named Suzei, she takes after her mother, but with her father's hair color. Finally Ichigo and Yoruichi had an _secret _relationship after their first little encounter, and gotten quite close, they then got married after the war, they conceived Rani and Masaki as soon as the wedding was over.

"Ichigo" said a young looking woman with long purple hair, interrupting a young man with orange spiky hair from paper work.

"What is it Yourichi?" asked Ichigo as he looked up at his lieutenant and wife.

"Head captain Yammamoto, requests a meeting with us" she said as she smiled warmly to her husband.

""Very well then…." he said as he stood up from his seat. "Do you have any idea what he wants?" he asked as he walked up to her. She shook her no and walked with him to the first division barracks. The walk have been comfort silence, saying hello to those who pass by them. It wasn't until they pass the 4th division barracks when Yoruichi began looking a bit nervous.

"Uuhh, Ichigo I have something to tell you….." Yoruichi said as they walked on.

"What is it?" he asked her as they took a left.

"Well you know how we have those two little angels back at our home?" she said nervously as he stared at her.

"Well I wouldn't use the word 'angels', but yes what about them?" he asked as he fully looked down at her.

"Well….." she started as she unconsciously touched her stomach. "……how would you feel about more little additions to the family?" she asked as she stopped and looked down at the ground. Ichigo was frozen where he stood, it seemed like a decade passed before Yoruichi was suddenly lifted off her feet and enveloped in a hug by her husband.

"Your pregnant?" he asked as he held her close. "When did you find out?"

"2 months ago, Captain Unohana checked, it's gonna be triplets" she said happily to him.

"Triplets? Man……" he said as he looked a little upset.

"It's ok, Ichigo, we can work around this" she said as she was put down and held his hand.

"No I mean……I gotta start wearing condom" he said to her, making her smile and laugh at him, making her nervous feeling go away.

"Could I feel them?" he asked as he place his hand near her stomach. She shook her head yes, and lead his hand where the babies movement where. As soon as his hand touched her stomach, the babies movement increased a little more.

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have my job as a dad cut out for me, huh?" he said as he felt them move.

"Plus with me getting hungry, the mood swings, and food cravings you bet you got your work cut for you" she said some what evilly to him.

"Yeah well, Let's hope I make it to the end to see these guys born" he said as he placed his arm around her waist and continued their walk to the head captain's place.

* * *

"Head Captain?" a young girl with short red hair called.

"Yes?" Yamamoto responded

"Captain of squad 5 and his lieutenant are here sir" she said. "Do you wish for me to let them in, sir?"

"Yes, let them in, Ran" he ordered politely. The young girl bid herself away and walked back to the door to let them in.

"The head captain is a waiting for you in the quarters" Ran told them as she let them in.

"Thanks Ran, we'll be on our way then" Ichigo said as he walked down the corridor with Yoruichi behind him. It only took two minutes to get to the quarters, where Yamamoto was waiting patiently for them.

"Captain Kurosaki, Vice-captain Yoruichi, how are you?" he asked as they walked in.

"As good as we'll ever be" Ichigo said as responded.

"And your two daughters?" he asked as bid them to sit down.

"Still driving us up the wall, but kids will be kids" as he and Yoruichi sat themselves down across where Yamamoto sat.

"Yes, well, I bet your wondering why I called you here today?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, What is it Captain?"

"From the data collected from squad 12, a huge amount of earth bound souls have been detected" he told them.

"Ok, but what's the problem?" Ichigo asked.

"The problem is that none, or very little of those souls are crossing over, Kurosaki" he explained to them.

"How come that's happening?" asked Yourichi.

"The soul reaper I dispatched there, has gone missing a while back, because of that, those souls have had trouble crossing over" he answered.

"What was the Soul reapers' name?" Ichigo asked him.

"From the records, he didn't have a name, so we preferred to call him 'Neil' he didn't mind, he was a part of the 8th division before he went missing" he told Ichigo.

"That's odd……where did you dispatch him?"

"In Grandview in the US, about 10-15 years back" he said as he rubbed his beard in remembrance.

"Well how do we fit into this?" Ichigo asked."Well yes, that's one of the reasons of why I called this meeting today, Kurosaki, You're being re-located to Grandview to find out what happen to Gordon and help the souls there cross over to the Soul Society" he told them.

"Wait you want ME? To go the states?" he asked surprisingly.

"No, not just you…..you and your family" he said correctly. If Ichigo eyes couldn't get any bigger, they just did. Ichigo's hand started slowly reaching for Zangetsu, when his wife stopped him.

"Yamamoto…." she began as she held her husband back. "….this seems all too sudden and may I ask, why us?"

"Well I would of sent another captain, but you're the only ones qualified to go" he answered her question.

"Head Captain…." Ichigo started.

"Yes?"

"I have some……._questions_ about being relocated, my daughters don't know a lick of English, how will they be able to communicate with kids their age over there?" he asked.

"I understand your concern, but a few weeks back I asked Vice Captain Rukia, to teach them proper English, and other languages that you know as well." he told him.

"You mean my 6 year olds now know how to speak Russian, Italian, English, and German?" Ichigo asked.

"Correct" he said. Ichigo put his head in his hands in defeat.

"When do we head out?" Yoruichi asked as she rubbed his back trying to calm and reassure him.

"Next week" the head captain said.

"Well at least it gives us time to pack and get ready" Ichigo said as he looked up.

"Yes, and for living arrangements, you don't have to worry, Urahara took care all of it."

"Urahara?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"Did somebody say my name?" and speak of the devil who wears a green hat with a cane, came walking in.

"Kisuke." Ichigo said with annoyance in his voice.

"What? No Hi? No 'hey, hat n' clogs'? or even a hug?" Kisuke said faking that he was emotionally hurt.

"Put a can in it, and what is this time?" Ichigo said impatiently.

"No nothing, I just came by to give you your information on where your gonna live, work, and etc…." Urahara said with his knowing smirk.

"Ok" he said

"Well for starters……there's a nice school for Rani and Masaki to attend. They'll have the best education." Urahara said happily.

"The house?" Ichigo asked.

"Suburban family sized, 4 bedrooms, 2 1/2 bathrooms, plenty of space for the rascals to run around, and the usual stuff." he told them as he showed them pictures of the house.

"Wow, Kisuke you even guessed the right color of the walls we wanted" Yoruichi said as she looked at the photos. The walls were painted a soft blue.

"Well, I didn't guess, it was your neighbor that chose them, beautiful little number, Melinda something, to bad she was married and has a child……." Urahara confessed.

"How'd you meet her?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Well, the real estate agent was showing me the house, when she appeared, she lives next door to the house." Urahara said happily flashing back in memory.

'_flash back!'_

"_So as you can see Mr. Urahara, this house is perfect for your friend and his family, plenty of room, safe neighborhood, the school is 10 minute walk from here, give or take, and the price is within your range of price" The agent explained to him._

"_Yes, your right, it is perfect! I'll take it!" he said to her._

"_Well alright then, I'll get the papers then!" she said as she walked to the kitchen to get the forms. Urahara stood there looking around the empty house, it was nice, but the color was dull._

'_I know! I'll hire a painting crew! The only problem is what color?…….' he thought._

"_Um hello?" someone said that broke his train of thoughts. Kisuke turned around to see a young woman with long wavy brown hair, in her 20's walk in._

"_Yes?" he responded._

"_Well is Delia here?" she asked_

"_Yes, she went to get the papers, and you are…..?" Urahara asked._

"_OH! I'm sorry how rude of me! I'm Melinda Gordon, I live next door. You uh? Moving in?" she said and asked._

"_Me? No! I was house hunting for a friend of mine, but…….I now wish I was, if I knew there was gorgeous woman living next door" he said as he flirted with her._

"_Yes well you're a few years late, I'm already married……" she said to him causing him to feel sad._

"_Here are the papers Mr. Urahara!" the one called Delia came back in the family room._

"_Melinda, hey what is it?" she asked as soon as she saw her friend there._

"_I came by to see how your doing with this house, and to see if you and Ned are still up for tonight?" Melinda asked Delia._

"_Well for the house I just sold it to this guy!" Delia said happily to Melinda "……and for your second question yes we are!"_

"_Ok then, it was great meeting you Urahara was it? Well if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask" Melinda said._

"_Well since you offered, I need help on one thing…." Kisuke asked._

"_Ok, shoot"_

"_The color on these walls are a bit dull, what color would you suggest?" he asked._

"_Well it depends really, what kind of person is your friend?" she asked._

"_Well…..He's a family type of guy, with a wife and two girls of his own, the whole average life of a 21 year old" Kisuke said to Melinda._

"……_well I would try a soft blue, you know blue is the calming type of color" Melinda said to Urahara._

"_Well a soft blue it is! Now, for the papers, where do I sign?" he asked_

"_Here, Here, and here, then here……"_

_(end of flashback)_

"And that's how I decided on the color!" Urahara said as he finished his little encounter. Everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief and/or annoyance, soon the quarters grew into an uncomfortable silence, well only for Kisuke, because the suspense was drilling a hole into him.

"Well….uh….is that all or anything else?" Kisuke asked after 2 minutes of dead silence.

"No, that's all, hat n' clogs" Ichigo said to him still having his face of annoyance on.

"Great! Now if you excuse me…..I have a date!" Kisuke said as he stood up form his seat.

"A date? With whom?" asked Yoruichi.

"Well since you asked…..remember Melinda? I have a date with her!" Kisuke said

"Isn't she married?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…uh….yes, but I asked her to show me around Grandview, and well…..she accepted!" explained Kisuke to him.

"Then technically it's not a _DATE _then Kisuke, if it's to show you around the town and if she's married" Yoruichi stated.

"Well, I'll still count as a victory!" he said ignoring what she said. "Toddles!" With that he left.

"How many will bet that it won't go smooth?" Ichigo said.

"You, me , and everyone around us Kurosaki" Yamamoto said as he dismissed both.

_-----------------time skip 1 week later!--------------------------------_

After the meeting Ichigo and his family started getting ready to move to Grandview, Rani and Masaki began saying goodbye to their cousins, Aunts, Uncles, and friends. Their Aunt Yuzu, was the hardest to say goodbye to, she wouldn't let go of her older brother and practically flooded their house with her tears. Karin held a strong exterior, but couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Soi Fon said goodbye to her old teacher, and in rare sight she shed a few tears. After their goodbye they took the first flight to the states, wanting to get there on Friday night so the girls can start school on Monday.

"Dad" Rani said

"Yes?" he responded as he looked up from his reading.

"Are we there yet?" she asked as she was clearly bored.

"Just two more hours, Rani" he said. "Why don't you do something in the mean time?"

"Ok, but what then?" she asked

"Well, you can take a nap, read, listen to music, watch a movie or TV, draw, or just continue being bored" he said.

"Take your pick"

"I'll just listen to music, dad" she said as she pulled out her black Ipod nano and just started listening to music.

1 and half hour later……..

"Mom" Masaki said

"Yes?" Yoruichi responded

"How much longer is it to Grandview?" she asked making it clear that she was cranky.

"Less than 30 minutes or so, dear" she answered.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?" she asked. This through Yoruichi off and shocked her, she wasn't expecting that question until she 7 or 8.

"Well babies come from……" as she began

30 minutes later……..

"……..and that's where babies come from" she said as she finished telling Masaki.

"Ok, but what's the machine for?" Masaki asked as the 12 hour flight was over.

"I'll tell you when your older" she said as everyone get off the plane. It was 6:00 pm when they got there, they went to the luggage claim and got a rental car and drove to house that Kisuke purchased for them. Rani and Masaki were exhausted from the flight and fell asleep in the back seats, giving Ichigo and Yoruichi a chance to talk out.

"I'm SO exhausted!" Yoruichi said as Ichigo drove.

"Did Masaki keep you busy?" Ichigo asked.

"In the first 6 hours no, because she asleep, and after that she just watched TV for 3 hours, then listen to music for and hour or so, finally she got cranky and asked me where babies comes from" she said as she recalled the WHOLE flight in matter a flash backs.

"Really? Lucky, Rani didn't fall asleep at all, she just watched the movies that the flight was showing and then listen to music" Ichigo said.

"They're perfect when they're a sleep, but when they're awake……."

"Let's just hope they do better, now since they have a clean start" Ichigo said as they pulled up to their new and by tomorrow their new lives

* * *

Well there the first chappy is done! Any way here are the promised profiles for Rani and Masaki.

R&R

Rani

Gender-girl

Eyes- a brown eyes like her father

Hair-short emo styled purple hair

Personality- acts like her aunt Karin when she a kid.

Likes- annoying her parents, running around, drawing, reading, and cheese cake

Note-Rani is a splitting image of her father, Ichigo

Masaki

Gender-girl

Eyes-Gold like her mother

Hair-long orange hair like her grandmother

Personality-Like her father when he was 15

Likes-reading, writing, playing, and scaring people

Note-Masaki is a splitting image of her grandmother that she was named after.


	2. Not ur not the only one who can see them

Hey! Kenny here! Here's Chapter 2 for the Ghost/ Bleach story! Anyway, here's a little thing I'm gonna have to tell you all, the other bleach characters and cast will be included along the way, First victim…..I mean guest to show up is Ulquiorra! This chapter will show Ichigo and his family meeting Melinda and her family. So any questions, concerns, or anything regarding to this story, plz PM or leave a review.

-Kenny

Also this is how you pronounce Rani's name (Ra-knee)

Disclaimer-Do not own bleach or Ghost Whisperer.(But Rani and Masaki are my idea!)

* * *

It was 9:20 pm when they got there. Ichigo and Yoruichi, carried Rani and Masaki to their respective rooms upstairs. Luckily for them Urahara took care of laying out their furniture and beds out, and placing the boxes where they're suppose to be, so they can unpack in the morning. Ichigo took Rani to her room, while Yoruichi took Masaki to her room. With the tykes in bed, the walked over to their room, Ichigo collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion, while Yoruichi got ready for bed.

"That flight was……tiring" Ichigo said as he was face down in the pillow. He was already dressed for bed, a black shirt with a number 15 on the back and grey sweat shorts.

"I know…..let's get to bed and put it behind us" Yoruichi said as she laid next to him on their bed, she wore a light blue nighty that went a little above the thighs. Her husband didn't move a muscle, or anything at all.

"Uh? Ichigo?" she asked as she nudged him.

"ZZZZZ" he responded to her. Yoruichi knew what to do in this case, she softly turned him onto his back so he wouldn't suffocate into his pillow.

"Nite, Ichi" Yoruichi said as she kissed him on the forehead and laid next to him and drifted off to sleep.

_-8:13 in the morning- _

Yoruichi woke up to the sound of stomping feet out in the hallway. With a sudden realization, she quickly got up to find Rani and Masaki fighting in the doorway of the bathroom. From the looks of it neither were planning to give up anytime soon. With a sigh she walked back to her room and woke Ichigo up.

"Ichigo, wake up I need help" she said as she shook him up.

"HUH!? Help? With what?" he asked groggily as he was ripped from his sweet dreams.

"The civil war that will erupt soon if you don't separate them soon" she stated to him, that got him out of their bed in less than 1.2 seconds. She just followed him, and watched as he pulled them apart from each other.

"Rani. Masaki. What has gotten into you guys?" he asked as held them from the collar of their shirts.

"I have to pee, Dad!" Rani said to him as she crossed her legs, in attempt to hold it in longer.

"You're not the only one!" Masaki said as she mimicked her twin sister.

"You guys do realize, there's another bathroom around the corner of the hallway, too?" he stated. Rani wasted no time as she was gone in a matter of seconds. He let Masaki go, and she rushed into the bathroom as well.

"Well, that took care of that, funny how kids fight over the bathroom" he said proudly to his wife. His wife had a look on her face, as her eyes momentarily looked at the bathroom in their room. They both made a run to their bathroom, trying to claim it first. (A/N: oh the irony! XP). This was going to be an interesting day indeed!

* * *

The family took care of their morning routines, which consisted Ichigo getting first aid by his wife because of their little race for the bathroom, and ate breakfast. Ichigo explained to them, that each person will unpack their own stuff, so they can finish quickly. Rani finished her cereal and went upstairs, to fix her room. She started by fixing all her books, magazines, manga, and comic books into her shelves.

"Let's see…….Marvel on one shelf, Manga on the second one, Books etc. on the bottom!" she said happily and quickly got to work. In the first five minutes she placed all her Comics, from lowest to highest issues, on the first shelf, and so on with her other books. Her things where put away quickly, in less in 2 hours, since it was almost 12:00 pm.

"Wow. Finished already?" her dad said from her doorway.

"You bet! They don't call me the princess of flash for nothing!" she said proudly. Ah, the nick name, princess of flash, she was given that nickname by Soi Fon because Rani has unusual habit of running around real fast like her mother, everyone in the soul society says she's a chip off the old block. Her room was like her old room back in Japan, a typical little tom boy's room, all her toys were either in a toy box or on the floor already, just stuff animals, toy cars, or action figures of some cartoon shows that escapes his mind, but not one Barbie doll.

"Well since your done, why don't you go play in the yard? Or something?" Ichigo suggested to Rani.

"OK, daddy!" Rani ran outside with a soccer ball that her aunt Karin gave her as a farewell gift. She started kicking the ball around the yard. She kicked th ball really a hard that it bounced into the next yard. Rani looked at the fence and decided to climb over it.

"Ok where's that ball?" she said to herself. She was busy looking for it that she didn't notice someone right behind her.

"What ball?" someone asked.

"The ball that Aunty Kar- AHH!" she shrieked as she turned around to see a small boy around her age standing there with a snake eyes action figure in his hands.

"Who are you?!" she shouted to the small boy.

"I'm Aiden Gordon, I live here, and you are?" Aiden asked.

"I'm Rani Kurosaki, I moved here and live next door to you" she said as she introduced herself. "Uh, have you seen my soccer ball, Aiden?"

"Yea it's over there by the bushes" he said as he led the way to the bush where the ball was at.

"Thanks!" she said as she crawled under the bush. She grabbed the ball and tried to crawl out, but couldn't.

"HELP! AIDEN I CAN'T GET OUT!" she shouted.

"Relax Rani, I'll get you out!" Aiden said as grabbed one her legs and started to pull her out. As Rani was trying to crawl out she sensed a small amount of spiritual pressure. She looked in front of her and came face to face with a 16 year old girl with short black hair and really green eyes, they look so familiar…….then Rani realized was she couldn't get out the girl was gripping both her arms down, appearing not to let her go any time so.

"Aiden wait! Stop pulling, for a minute!" she said.

"Why?" he asked

"There's a girl here and she won't let go!" she explained.

"Ok, then" he answered.

"Uh, hello, is there something wrong?" Rani asked her.

"Don't let them take him away again" she said as Rani turned her attention back the girl.

"Who? Take who away?" she asked the girl. The girl didn't answer her and she just simply stared at her.

"I miss him…….why did they have to take him away?" she said again sadly as tears came out of her eyes.

"Who? And Who's _they_?" she asked again. The girl didn't say another word, she just vanished. Rani was suddenly yanked out from under the bush along with the soccer ball.

"Rani are you ok?" he asked her as he pulled her out.

"Yea…..peachy…." she replied to him. Rani picked herself off the ground and looked at Aiden, not only that but there was small little lizard hollow on his shoulders.

"What is it?" he asked

"Uh…."

"You can see it can see it, can't you?" Aiden asked Rani.

"What?" she was confused.

"The Shadows, you can see them right?"

"Shadows? Is that what you call them?" she asked.

"Do they have names? He asked

"Yea…….." she started as saw the little hollow jump off him and ran off into the yard.

"……They're called Hollows….." Rani answered as she stared off where the lizard ran.

"Hollows? Really? Do the shinnies have proper names too?"

"Shinnies?"

"Yea, they're these strange looking people with black robes and swords, they're really nice, especially the little one with pink hair……" he explained

"They're called different names, like god of death or Soul reapers" Rani said, something caught her eye and right besides her was the girl from under the bush.

"Hello, Xahan" Aiden to the girl with green eyes. (A/n: ZA-Han)

"Aiden….you know her?" Rani asked.

"Yes he does, he's been helping me to cross-over……." Xahan explained to Rani.

"What's the problem?" she asked Xahan.

"I'm looking for someone….."

"Who?"

"My son…….." she said sadly then vanished.

"Sorry about Xahan, she comes and goes when ever she wants………" Aiden said after Xahan left.

"Really? Wow………" she said briefly.

"Uh, Aiden, I got to go now, before my parents get worried…" she said as she got her ball from the ground.

"That's ok…I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Yea" she answered as she headed towards the fence. She waved goodbye, as did Aiden, and climbed over the fence. When her feet touched the ground, Rani couldn't help but smile. She met someone else who can see ghost, other than her family, and interacts with them.

"Rani! Lunch time!" her mom called for her from the kitchen.

"Coming Mommy!" she answered she ran inside. Little did she know, from that little interaction with Aiden will forever change her and the people around her. Because it spins, the turning point in life takes a turn for the better or worse……….but for Rani you just never know.

* * *

Finally! It took me five times to redo, so Aiden and the minor character could fit into the story…….any way…….This chapter sort revolves around Rani, but it was the only for Aiden to be introduce.

Leave a review, comment, or PM me.

Anyway peace out!

-Kenny


	3. Who they are

Hey guys took me a while, but one of my reviewers gave sudden inspiration to type up the next chapter, so here it is! Let's start in a flash back!

Disclaimer-Do not own.

* * *

'_NO! DADDY, I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" she yelled to a man in his early forties. The man had a bundle of blankets containing a crying child no more than a week old. The girl was being held back by a woman, probably her mother._

"_You have not right to call me that! Look at this, this monstrosity! How could you!? And with a Catholic __**Latin**__, NO LESS!" he yelled at her. She had tears running down her face._

"_Daddy!"-[__**SLAP!**__]_

"_WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" her father yelled._

"_B-BUT, YOU'RE A JEWISH GERMAN AS WELL! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THING!? ESPEICALLY AFTER AUSCHWITZ" the girl yelled to him._

"_WHAT HAPPEN TO ME AT THAT TIME IS DIFFERENT! THIS CHILD IS TRASH AND WASTED AIR, NOTHING MORE!" he went to the door and went into his car on the drive way. The girl ripped free of her mother's grasp and ran after him, but it was too late. He was already out of the driveway when she got there. She ran into the street and looked at the car that speeded away, neighbors and people passing by looked to see what was going on and asked her, but she only lost it._

"_NO, BRING HIM BACK!!!!" she yelled that her throat burned. She fell to her knees as her knees buckled under her._

"_ULQUIORRA!" she yelled and everything went black._

* * *

-Monday-

Rani woke up in a morning sweat with her heart racing. She took deep breathes as she laid down on her twin sized bed. That dream…..it felt so real, and yet how could someone do that to their own child?

"You see who **they** are now." someone said making her jump up again. It was Xahan again, she had an angry expression on her face with tears down her cheeks. This time she wore a green plaid short skirt with black leggings under it. She also sported a white Khaki jacket and a black tank top under a fish net shirt with some dark forest green fingerless leather gloves.

"What happen? Rani asked as she sat next to the earth bound girl.

"I had a child……with a Latin-American boy I met from school" she said.

"Why did your parents flip out bout it?"

"My dad did only, he……has a problem with minorities especially ever coming into America, but Mom and I didn't."

"You see, I was only 16, having a promising future in our family's business, honor roll, and Jewish. The boy I fell in love with was 18 and in the Marines, after he graduated from school. Sadly for our relationship the services had him stationed a 2 hour drive away" she started.

"Uh huh" Rani said as she was getting sucked into the story.

"So before he left I wanted to show him, how much I love, so we…..uh" the ghost was getting a little embarrassed.

"Had sex?" Rani said like it was nothing. Xahan looked at her oddly. She was dead for over 30 years and still had trouble saying sex and this girl just spits it out like nothing?

"Yea that and I got pregnant. I told my mom about it and who was the father of the child. She helped me and stuff, and when dad found out that I was pregnant, my mom covered for me"

"How'd he find out about the father?" Rani asked her.

"When I was giving birth, I didn't know Markus heard about me being in labor, he rushed over and then…….." she started crying again.

"Went down hill?" Rani finished for her, she shook her head yes.

"T-that's why….I gave you….that dream, so you could see why I'm still stuck here!" she stated. Xahan stood up and walked towards the window and vanished into the air like that. Rani walked over to the window to realize it was early morning and seeing Xahan walking down their front lawn.

"Xahan….." she said sadly, her words still burned into her memory.

[KNOCK!KNOCK!]

"Rani are you awake?" her mother called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, mommy" she answered her gaze never leaving the window.

"Good, then. Get changed" she said.

"Why?"

"you start school today" she said as the sounds of her footsteps fainted as she walked away.

"Crap, I hate school" Rani said as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black shirt with the number 15 printed in purple on it, she also got out some dark blue skinny jeans for kids, and some orange converse sneakers for foot wear. She pulled out her school case and put her sketch pads and art supplies in there, along with some note books. Rani combed her hair and left it down, she didn't feel like fixing it nice, she put only a black hair band to keep it place. There, finished. She put on some black sports gloves and walked out the door with only to say these words.

"It's gonna be a long day"

* * *

"Rani what took so long?" her sister asked her as she sat down at the table. Rani just grabbed a plate and served herself some pancake and poured chocolate syrup on it.

"I like taking my time" she answered her dully.

"Not so much" he father said as he pulled it out of her grasp and set it next to him. Rani looked at her dad and saw he had his face in the morning paper, but what was odd it was upside down.

"Mom beat ya to the bathroom?" Rani asked as she scoffed down her breakfast.

"Yes, yes she did" he said and lowered the paper down to reveal a black eye that made him look like a cute panda bear. The two girls placed their hands on their mouths to avoid laughing at their father's condition.

"GOOD MORNING!" and that's when he put the paper back up and their mother walked in with a huge smile on her face and already dressed to go. She grabbed three pancakes in one fork and ate them down and gulped down about a gallon of milk. Meow!

"Geez mom! Don't dry out the cow!" Masaki said as she witnessed her mother morning routine in disgust. She looked over to her family at the table and saw her husband's face in the paper. She carefully walked over and sat on the table with caution, crossing her legs over each other.

"Oh honey! What's going on in the world today?" she asked him. The twins left the table, their appetite gone and decided to wait it out.

"Nothing, just the DOW Jones going down a little, but that's it" he said from behind the paper. His wife pulled the paper down and saw his eye.

"Ichigo! Your eye! How'd it get that way!?" she asked innocently as she went to get a bag of ice.

"You should know you're the one-!" but he didn't finish his wife kissed him on the lips to shut him up and when done placed the bag on his eye.

"There! All better?" she asked him as she got the keys to the car.

"Yes…." he mumbled as he blushed and held it in place.

"Ok, well! I'm off to take the girls to school!" Yoruichi said as she grabbed her phone and purse. Suddenly a flash came over to Ichigo and gripped his left leg.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO!" Masaki pleaded as she looked up to her dad. He walked over to the front door and started to peel her off his leg.

"Honey you have to" he said as he finally got her off his leg. Masaki then grabbed his torso and held on real tight, yep she was hanging around her Aunt Yuzu too much…..

"Quit being a wuss, what would Aunt Soi Fon think of you now if she saw you like this?" Rani said a bit harshly.

"She say suck it up and live it through" Masaki said and let her father go. He kneeled down to his daughter and hugged her to make her feel better.

"Besides you have your sister with you, so it won't be all that bad" he reassured her.

"Alright then…." she said.

"Good then, I'll see you guys later then"

"Bye Daddy!" The two twins said at the same time as they walked down the pavement walkway of their house. Their mother opened the car for them and seated them, finally waving her husband goodbye and drove out of the drive way. From the next door neighbor's window stood Xahan and Aiden watching them as they left.

"Did you really have to give her that dream?" he asked her as they moved away from the window.

"Yes, I believe she can help us…..I just know it" she said as she sat down on his bed. Aiden grabbed his bag for school and anything else he needed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to school?" he asked her as he was at the door.

"Yes, I'm sure…..I….I have to think things out a bit" she said as he left by herself. Aiden then bid himself goodbye and left her alone. Xahan walked over to the window and looked down at Aiden and his family……-Family, she wondered what it was like to raise a child and have a loving husband at your side?

"No matter the past is the past…..and I have yet to be justified for my death" she said and then vanished.

* * *

Ichigo was cleaning the kitchen and putting away the stuff on the breakfast table. It only took him about a half an hour to clean the place up and then get ready for work. He went to his room and pulled out a simple red maroon shirt that had a hollow skull on it, like his badge, and put on black jeans, with white Van sneakers with checker designs on them. He went into his study where he kept his computer and other stuff, you see Ichigo worked part time as a RPG and Game Designer for major online game companies and for SEGA, so he was a stay at home dad that earned the moola!

"Alright what's my next assignment?" he said to no one in particular as he checked his e-mail…..hmm junk…….-junk…….junk……not junk!

"Here it is! Design a new character for the Sonic series games? I just gave them a new one a month ago!!" he said as he pulled out his sketch pad and pencils, and finally pulling up Photoshop. As it loaded he began to sketch out ideas for a new character.

"Let's see…..foxes, bunnies, hedgehogs, echidnas, chameleons, crocodiles, bats, cats, bees……man everything has been done!" he said as he looked back at his computer Microsoft word was open and had writing on it.

"**Look behind you?**" the message said. He turned his chair around quickly and came face to face with a teenage girl that looked out of time and fashion.

"Who are you?" he asked as he got up. The girl only looked at him as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Xahan Hanao Schiffer, and you must be Rani's father" she said simply as she introduced herself to him.

"That's not what I meant, are you stuck here, earth bound?" he clarified.

"Yes, but…..even if you use your sword it won't make a difference…." she stated as her green eye bore into his brown eyes.

"Why's that?" he asked her. She walked through him and looked at his family pictures. One of them caught her attention.

"I'm looking for my son…..…." she said as she turned around as she held the picture of one of Ichigo's friends.

"What!? How old are you!?" he asked her.

"I was 16-17 when I died" she said

"What year?"

"1980, I was the youngest of my siblings" she said as she sat herself down on the chair.

"But how….?" he asked her as he pulled up another chair.

"I got pregnant at a young age" she said explaining why so had a child that early.

"How do you know about my daughter?" he asked her.

"She didn't tell you? She accidentally kicked her ball into the next yard under some bushes where I was hiding from Aiden's mother, Melinda"

"Melinda? You mean Melinda Gordon?"

"You know her?"

"Yea, Mr. Urahara told me about her when he bought the house here" he answered her.

"Well FYI she can see the dead as well" Xahan spilled.

"Yea, well what's that gotta do with me?" he asked her a bit annoyed.

"You'll see in time, but for now……..go to town" she said as she suddenly appeared at the door way.

"Go to town? Why?"

"Feel the pressure and you'll see" she said as she vanished into the air leaving him alone. He flopped down back at his chair and looked at the computer screen. His deadline wasn't until July 16, so he had three months. He pulled out his cell phone and called his wife.

"Hey Yoruichi? No, everything's fine…..yea it's clean……uh, look I'm going into town to buy more inks and pencils, anything else I need…….sure thing see when I get back, bye" he finished as he got up and grabbed his wallet.

"Feel the pressure? What's that mean?" he said as he grabbed his skate board and rode his way into town. For him the pieces was in play.

* * *

Sorry if it's short! I've been very busy with my other stories but don't worry it'll be done soon!

-Kenny R&R


	4. Markus and Melinda

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- do not own

* * *

Ichigo was currently in a local art supply store, making his final purchases. The cashier was putting his prisma color pencils 64 pack in a bag(very expensive!). Finally giving it to him.

"Thank you for shopping by Markus's Art supply" she said to him kindly. Ichigo nodded to her and began to walk out when he bumped into somebody making him drop his purchases.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" it was a man in his late 50's, but Ichigo could've sworn he saw a ghost, The man looked like Ulquiorra's carbon, but much older. Though the years have been good on him. Black hair that looked cropped that hug his face with hints of grey, greenish blue eyes, somewhat tan skin, and a bulk-ish build of a track star.

"No it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention" Ichigo said as he picked up his bag and scatter belongings. The man kneeled down and helped him pick up his things and handing it back to him.

"Sorry bout that there" the old man apologized again.

"It's ok" Ichigo said to him.

"You look new around here…….did you just move into town?" the old man changed the subject rather quickly.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Just bout yesterday" Ichigo said to the guy striking up a conservation with him.

"Name's Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?"

"The name is Markus Murciélago and I own this store" he told Ichigo.

"Explains the name" as he looked around the place. His gaze fell back to Markus and notice Xahan suddenly next to Markus, looking at him with a gaze of affection and caring. Xahan looked at Ichigo for a moment before talking.

"He still the same bat boy I know since high school……..I sure miss him" she said and placed her ghostly hand on Markus's arm. Markus felt a numb, but warm touch on his arm, Ichigo taking notice of this.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked him. Markus looked briefly at him then his arm before answering.

"Nah just a sudden numbness of my arm, it's been happening for years and I have no idea why it happens."

"Yea that happen to me when I was a kid" Ichigo said recalling when a small minor a few years back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it stopped when I was 15 or 16" he said.

"How?"

"I'm not quite sure but……it stop happening on the anniversary of my mother's death" he said. Markus looked a bit upset for prying, but even more since his gaze toned into space.

"Wow……sorry to bring that up" he apologized.

"It's ok. I came to terms with it"

"Lucky"

"How so?" Ichigo asked him.

"I lost someone precious to me when I was just fresh out of high school" Markus said as he scratched his messy black hair. Ichigo didn't say anything as he let Markus continue onward.

"She's really something……The girl of my dreams, sweet, smart, and always had the strangest appetite you can imagine!" he smiled briefly, but it was gone quickly. Xahan just gently laid her head on his arm, giving him somewhat comfort to him.

"What happen?" he asked him cautiously. Markus took a simple sigh.

"Believe or not, but I was in the Marines after high school, and at that time she was pregnant with our son. Her mother told me and kept me updated on she was doing and the baby…….I was really happy and ecstatic to be a father, so I resigned from the Marines and came back home quickly. In that same week, she went into labor, so I rushed over there to support her. But her father was there and when he saw me….well I never saw her and my son ever…….." he paused for a moment. Xahan wrapped her arms around arm and nestle closer to him.

"Then a week later her mother told me her husband took Ulquiorra and shipped him to an orphanage somewhere in Japan and that Xahan ran away……….and 6 months later she died looking for our son" he was the brink of tears, but held a strong exterior. Ichigo's face froze for a bit, upon hearing Ulquiorra's name, but kept it well hidden.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ichigo said as he placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"It's all right. I came to terms, but still….I wish I knew what happen to my family" he said sadly.

"Yeah……"

"Well….sorry to take ur time, I bet you got to get back to work or class, what ever of the 2" he said as he walked off biding himself good bye. Xahan just stood there looking at his retreating form, staying there to see if he comes back.

"Is that why you're earth bound?" he asked her. She nodded her head yes w/o looking at him.

"I'll be leaving now, take care" he left her there w/o another word and started to skate down the side walk, his mind going over of what occurred. He passed by pedestrians and such as he made his way on the side walk. He decided to save time by taking a shortcut pass the town's square; He sprinted across to the other side and stopping in front of a antiques store.

"2nd time around?" he read. Ichigo legs moved on his own accord and walked into the store. It was empty, though open for people to come in. The store was filled with old 1920's TV's, radios from every era, and old fashioned furniture. He walked and looked at a few of the things there, but something drew him towards the cashier desk. There was a brunette woman standing there working on some sort of paper work, not noticing that he was there.

There was something familiar about her though. He couldn't place it though…..like he met her in another life time or something.

"Excuse me" Ichigo called out. The woman looked up to see a carrot top young male standing across for her over towering her by at least a foot.

"Hello there. Welcome to 2nd time around. I'm Melinda Gordon." she said to him as she smiled to him. She felt as if……she met him before.

"Hey there. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" he answered as he looked around the store where he stood. Then something caught his eye.

"Is that a dream cast?" Ichigo asked her as he point to a shelf that marked old electronics and game systems.

"yes it is" she said and went over and got it down to show him.

"I have seen one of these since I was a kid!" Ichigo said as he examined it. It in good condition, like store bought new.

"Really? How old are you?" Melinda asked him.

"21" he said

"I'll take it" he said to her.

"Alrighty then….here…..you go?" she stopped in mid sentence as she suddenly saw a teenage girl standing next to him. Ichigo knew it was Xahan, but pretended to play dumb.

"hmm…..Something wrong?"

"Huh? OH no! Nothing, just zoned out for a bit there. Sorry" Melinda said as Ichigo handed her the money to pay for the old, but so cool, dream cast. Xahan decided to play with Melinda. She walked through the counter and began to push the buttons on the cash register, making it flip out.

"Gah!" Melinda tried to shoo away Xahan, but she couldn't as she couldn't touch ghost.

"Sorry…..Machine acting up…..**again**" she said some what agitated at Xahan who only smiled.

"Go ahead Melinda….Tell him. He'll understand your gift" Xahan pressured her as she stopped pushing buttons. Now Ichigo was getting what she said and meant earlier, by feel the pressure. She was referring to Melinda!

"Xahan stop" Ichigo told her. Xahan pouted and vanished, only appear next to him pouting slightly with her arms crossed over her chest. Melinda looked at Ichigo, with interest and fear, as she remembered the last time she meet someone who was able to see the dead like her.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked as she backed away from the counter slightly. Ichigo thought this might be the time to show her then tell her………He pulled out his badge and pressed it to his chest. His body fell backwards, but his soul reapers form stood before her.

"Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of Squad 5" he saluted to her. Melinda suddenly felt the world go black as she fell backwards…..

* * *

So everyone met Markus, and more of Xahan's past. Anyway I've been busy and it took me a of tried to do this so….yea. Anyway I'm working on the others so it'll take a while longer.

-Kenny.


	5. You knew

Here's little something different for this story. I decided to have Ulquiorra's POV, since this is bout him after all so back in Japan…..

PS-Do not own anything!

Orihime was currently cleaning their house early in the day. Their daughter Hana was helping her mother by dusting the book shelves, she was on her tippy toes as she tried to get the top of the shelf when she knocked over a few things by accident. Orihime being in the next room, heard something and rushed over to see Hana picking up an old family album from 1912 to 1975. The album belonged to her husband….he had it with him for all his life, both living and dead.

"OH HANA! Are you ok?" she asked worried and kneeled down to her level.

"I'm fine, mom! I just knocked over Dad's album, that's all" she said reassuring her mother. Hana picked the book up and opened it to the first page. It showed a father and a son that looked or resembled a lot like her father in military uniform, but one had dirty blond hair and the other dark brown hair.

"Mom…who's this?" she pointed to said picture. Orihime looked at the picture and read the little words on it. It was in German or Austrian, she couldn't read either.

"I'm not sure sweety looks German….ask your father when he comes back from his errand" her mother said. Hana nodded her head and place the album by her father's sitting chair, so she could ask him later.

Ulquiorra was currently walking towards a cemetery that a little ways off from his home on foot. He was holding Periwinkles and Tiger Lilies in his arms towards a head stone that laid in front of him. The head stone was plain with some candles that the care takers left a while back in front of it. Ulquiorra walked and checked the previous flowers he left 2 weeks earlier. They were wilting, so he replaced them with new, fresh ones, and changed the water.

"Hello Grandmother" he said as he bowed into a fetal position. A few years back he meet his biological mother's mom, when she visited town on vacation. Apparently she was searching for him all her life. At first it was awkward, but over time they talked and made peace with each other. She told him of his real mother and father, of how she ran away looking for him and his father disappearing after his mother's death. Ulquiorra told her of how he met his lover(Don't worry! He somewhat lied!). He was only paying his respects, since she chose to be buried here, instead of in the states, where her husband resided.

"I brought you more flowers from my wife's garden, I knew how much you loved the flowers when you visited" he said talking to the stone as he sat up. Oh, yes. Ulquiorra mellowed out over the 5 years he's been with Orihime.

"I wish you didn't have to die so soon, Grandmother. I would've loved for you to meet my other friends" he said as he lit one candle. He stayed a little longer, till his legs grew numb. Ulquiorra stood up and left the head stone, taking his time getting back home.

"I'm home" Ulquiorra said as he walked in and took his sneakers off. Hana rushed over to him and pulled him by his hand towards the living room.

"DADDY! DADDY!" she said as she sat him down.

"What is it Hana?" he asked. His answer was his photo album shoved into his lap as his daughter crawled in as well. She opened the album to the first page and point to the picture from earlier.

"Who are these people Daddy?" she asked him. Ulquiorra looked at the picture, and saw that it was his great-grandfather, Ludwig Schiffer and grandfather, Ethan Ludwig Schiffer back during the 1st WW.

"Those are your great grandfathers" he told her.

"Really?" she asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Are they German like you Daddy?" she asked him as she turned the next few pages and stopped on one that showed Ethan Ludwig in a concentrated camp uniform. Hana looked at the picture.

"Why is he wearing Pj's?"

"It's a uniform" he told her.

"For what?"

"Work"

"That doesn't look comfortable at all" she said as she turned the page again and saw some momentums in there.

"No it's not" he said coldly. A Swastika arm band, a star of David patch, and few others small things in there as well. Though one caught Hana's eye. It was a picture take a few days after Ethan was liberated from the camps….it was his wedding picture with Elsa.

"Is that Grandma?"

"Yea….."

"she looks like mommy!" she exclaimed happily! Yes it was true. His mother had light brown hair much like his wife, but she had blue eyes instead of grey ones. Saying went true for him, you marry your mothers. Or something like that.

-/-

It was lunch time for Rani as she sat on a bench alone. She was a loner as her father. Friends find her first, not the other way around. Her sister Masaki was different though. Everybody wanted to be her friend as soon as they either met her or see her. Her mother says she has that…..glow. It wasn't fair. She gets friends easily and she has to work it.

"Hi Rani" a boy's voice broke her train of thought. Rani looked up to see Aiden with Xahan standing right besides him.

"Hey Aiden…..Xahan" Rani greeted as she beckoned for them to sit. They did so without complaint.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Xahan asked her as she leaned on her hands. The ghost had a worried look much like a mother would. Rani didn't say anything as she continued to sulk in the bench.

"no reason….." she said bluntly. Silence fell between and it was cutting into both Aiden and Xahan. This girl was unbelievable! No wonder she was alone!

"I met your dad earlier" Xahan said to her. Rani's head perked up to this.

"Ghost say what now?"

"you heard my kid. I met your dad earlier and it looks like you've been holding out on me" she told her. Aiden looked confused.

"Holding out? What do you mean?" he asked his ghost friend.

"Apparently, her father is friends with my son!" Xahan shouted to her.

"Friends? Who?" she asked her.

"The one with cropped black hair and very green eyes! The one that looks like Markus!" she screamed to Rani, making her short purple hair fly a bit. Aiden tried to calm her down. Rani thought hard as Xahan's fury raged on.

"Xahan you never told us his name or how he looks like!" he told her. This only made her calm a little.

"You're suppose to know! That's why-!"

"Hold it!" Rani butted in. Xahan looked at her.

"You said with black hair and green eyes?" she asked her.

"Yes….." she hissed.

"Is his name…Ulquiorra Schiffer?" she asked cautiously. Xahan's angry face went blank as she heard that last name. That's Markus's family name….

"Y-yes….." tears began to leak out from her eyes. Making her green eyes look like gems. Rani looked at her with sad eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked as she fell to her knees and grabbed Rani's shoulders. Rani looked into her eyes.

"H-he's…."

"RANI!" a very happy voice cut her off and Xahan disappeared instantly. Rani paled as she saw her sister and her two new friends walk over to her and Aiden.

-/-

Sorry for the wait folks! I've been in depression since they decided to get rid of '_Ghost Whisperer'_. Plus other thing caught my interest, school, and what not! But I figure….What the hell! Might as well finish this and leave at that with my own twist! Anyway plz R&R!

-Kenny


	6. Seeking help and ridding of memories

Disclaimer-Do not own Bleach or Ghost whisper.

-/-

"Rani! Wait up!" Masaki cried as school was let out for the day. Rani was boiling mad at her sister. Rani stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to face her sister with dead set eyes. Masaki stopped as well. Their faces were merely an inch apart and Masaki could fell Rani's spiritual pressure rising.

"Masaki…..You know well when I'm mad at someone…they usually don't make it past the first day…." Rani said as she jabbed her sister.

"But seeing as you're my twin…..I'll spare you this once…." Rani said she returned back to her normal self. Masaki was mentally relieved but didn't show it.

"What you did there was not good. I was trying to help a sprit crossover"

"Which one? Maybe I can-?"

"No"

"No? how come?"

"Xahan only requires my and Aiden's help. She won't trust any other…"

"Okay…." Masaki said as they walked hand in hand out of the school grounds to see their mother there waiting for them.

-/-

Ichigo walked back into his studio. He was tired from skateboarding in and out of town. He sat down on his chair and Xahan appeared sitting on his desk with her legs crossed in a lady matter. His eyes somewhat glared at the ghost girl.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you think I went too far back there?" he asked her.

"She was bound to find out. So why not now?"

"Yea, but still…." he trailed off.

"Look could been worse…she could've asked more questions, but she didn't. Melinda kept cool"

"Still…I don't think I should've shown her my Captain's uniform yet"

"You worry too much"

"Do I?"

"Yes?"

"….er anyway…..I know where your son is now" he said to change the subject.

"Really?" he face lit up.

"Yes…..he's living in Japan with wife and daughter now"

"He got married? And I'm a grandmother?"

"Yes and Yes"

"I wish I could see now"

"How come? Spirits are allowed to go where they please"

"Well I can't leave here…I've tried many times"

"Any idea why?"

"Yea…..Not only am I linked to Markus…I'm linked to my Father, but not by choice….." she said.

"what was your relationship with your father?"

"He…..was loving and good, but…..he changed when he took away my child…he became this…monstrous being…so I ran away from home for my protection and look for my son" she said with down cast eyes.

"Does he still live here in Grandview?"

"…..Yes…."

"Have you visited him?"

"….No…never….." she said with tears.

"I…My wife and I…we can help….help you crossover but…it won't be easy…."

"I…..just want to see my son and love before I crossover…and have my father see what he missed out" Xahan said looking at Ichigo in the eye.

"Alright…so….you ready for the first step?" he asked extending an arm. Xahan looked at it with slight fear. In her mind if she took that hand there would be no turning back, but she be able to move on and rest in peace with the other spirits. Xahan smiled and took it. The deal was sealed and soon she be able to put this behind her.

-/-

Melinda Gordon was closing up her store when a red Ford pulled up. An old man in his late 70's or something walked out and was carrying a rather large box in his arms.

"Sir? Do you need help with that?" she asked him.

"No….no…..no, I may be old, but I've been through much worse than this. I can handle it, but thanks for the offer though" he said as he walked up to her.

"I was hoping you can take this off this old man's hands and sell some of the contents in here" he said to her. Melinda nodded and took the box. It was heavy but she could handle it. For a moment.

"Sure, uh….could you open the door for me?"

"Of course" he did so and followed her into the store. Melinda set the box down with a soft thud.

"Okay…..I'll see tomorrow what's inside the box and then start with the process, but I need you to sign some papers first before you leave…uh Mr?"

"Schiffer. Just Schiffer" he told her quickly. Melinda went to the back and found the forms she need and came back up front.

"Okay Schiffer All I need you to do is sign here and reason of why you wish to hand the possessions over to my store" she explain briefly.

"Very well" he signed his name and wrote something briefly and handed it back to her quickly.

"There. And Thank you. I must be going then" he left quickly and the door slammed softly behind him, Melinda was some what taken back by his actions and looked at the forms. His name was written a bit sloppy, but legible. But his reason of releasing his box was brief. It said:

_I don't want them anymore._

-/-

Outside Schiffer was getting his car and drove off quickly. It was done. The object in the box were plaguing him for some time. They brought too much painful memories and the shame that was brought upon his family name. It was over and now he can live on, but for how long much more?

-/-

There! Another one bites the dust!

R&R!


	7. Foreshadowing

A recent review made me realize that Somethings must be done.

Disclaimer-do not own!

-/-

"DADDY! WE'RE HOME!" two perfectly synched voice boomed from the front door. Ichigo took his eyes off Xahan for a brief moment and then looked back at her to see she was gone. Unintentionally Ichigo gave a sigh and a sad smile to were Xahan was once sitting.

"Daddy!" Masaki's voice was getting louder, judging by that increasing volume. It sounds that she is running towards his studio.

"No fair!" Rani's voice was echoing through the hall as she ran after Masaki.

"What is it?" he opened the door to his studio and the twins tackled him to the ground.

"WE'RE HOME!" they said to their father.

"So I see….." he said from the floor.

"Mom bought dinner! She said to wash up and head down!" Masaki said.

"Great…..what did she bring?"

"Mom brought Sushi!"

"…..alright…uh girls?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Get off of me"

-/-

"Girls! Remember to wash up! I'll set the table!" Yoruichi shouted as she carried dinner to the kitchen. From the kitchen, Yoruichi could hear the sounds of small feet running down hallway. She shook her head in dismay and smiled. Kids will be kids. The flash goddess walked over to the kitchen and walked into the darkness.

"huh?" something was off. Yoruichi set the things on the table and flicked on the lights. Someone was here, sitting at the head of the table was a 16 year old girl with short black hair and really green eyes, they look so familiar…

"Hello there" she said with a smile as she sat back. Yoruichi saw that some broken chains hanging from her sternum.

"You're not human" Yoruichi stated.

"Neither are you" the girl said with a giggle.

"What exactly is your business here? Did you live here before or what?" The flash goddess was getting peeved from this tyke.

"Live here? Nah. I'm crashing here. And as for my business….I'm just seeking help" she stated.

"Seeking help?"

-/-

"Seeking help…..why my help?"

"Something wrong mom?"

"Hm? Oh sorry! I was thinking out loud again!"

"It's fine Mom, anyway how was your day?" Aiden asked his mother as he looked concern for her.

"I met someone today….."

"It wasn't that guy with the blonde hair and green hat was it? Dad said if you ran into him again, to call the police" her son to her.

"Relax Aiden. It wasn't him and I think your uncle and father took care of him….." she trailed off as she recalled as Mr. Urahara was trying to be suave with her as she showed him around town. The end result wasn't pretty on his end, to put it nicely.

"Oh? Who? Another Soul Reaper?" Aiden asked her.

"Soul Reaper? Honey…..where did you hear that?" Melinda looked at her son with interest.

"Well….I use to call them the _shinnies_ remember? But Rani told me that their proper name was '_Soul Reapers'_" he explained his answer.

"Why? Did someone tell you too?"

"Yea…someone did…" her mind trailed off to earlier in the day

-/Earlier that Day!/-

"_What are you?" Melinda asked as she saw Ichigo standing in his captains uniform and his limp body on the ground._

"_That….will take a while to tell you, but in the short run I'm a Soul Reaper. Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the 5__th__ division of the Gotei 13" he introduced himself._

"_And I'm Xahan Schiffer! A soul bound spirit in need of crossing over!" Xahan introduced herself._

"_Is there a reason you're telling me this or what?"_

_Well there is…you see 15 years ago, a soul reaper was dispatched here and went missing. And well….."_

"_Yes?"_

"_The records show that you in particular have been contact with him…..when he disappeared" Ichigo stated._

"_When he disappeared?….The only person I knew that disappeared was…oh my god!" realization hit full force._

"_Melinda? What is it?"_

"_The only one that I knew to disappear was…..my father…" she stated to Ichigo._

"_Any reason or cause of his defect?"_

"_It's really all a blur for me on the day he left…all I can recall is blurred images of him and…..my parents arguing. I was up in my room at the time and he left. That was the last time I ever saw him" she said recalling that somber day._

"_so you have no idea to where he could've left?"_

"_No…but….." A question drawled on her tongue as she said the last word and Ichigo caught it._

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"_If…my father was a soul reaper…..like you and in my family, from my mother's side, we're able to see the dead and communicate with them. Then what does that make me?" she asked him._

"_Well…..I'm not the person you should be asking that. If ya wanna know then ya have to ask my wife on that. She knows more about heredity of soul reapers than I do and she can give you a sure answer" he told her. A small spark of hope lit up in her eyes, a chance to know who her father was and a chance to explain more her origins of her gift._

"_Alright then. When can I speak with her?"_

"_I can bring her in tomorrow after we drop the girls off at school, but there's a more important matter at hand" he began._

"_Yes?"_

"_This" pointing at Xahan._

-/End of flash back/-

"So…..you know about Xahan now?"

"Yes, sweety. But why would you keep her a secret from me?" Melinda asked him.

"She asked me not tell you until she spoke with you first" he answered honestly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she was adamant about it…..she said…..when the time was right or something"

"Why would she say that?"

"I'm not sure"

-/-

"…And so that's why I'm stuck here….anyway, I best be going now…."Xahan said as she got from the table and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"If what you said is true and all you need to do that in order to pass over….why all this waiting?"

"…..I'm not so sure…..something deep down told me to wait….call it a gut feeling Miss" and with that Xahan faded away. Yoruichi looked at the spot where she faded from before moving to set the table. The story that this spirit told her, plagued her mind. She couldn't say what was bothering her, but she felt that things were going to go badly from here on.

"Hell is going to break loose….." she said out loud.

"What's going to break loose mom?" Masaki entered the dinning room with Rani in tow.

"Hm? Oh! M-my….pants! My pants are going to break loose soon due to my pregnancy sweety!" she said as a lame excuse.

"Okay!" Masaki said believing her.

"What ever" Rani gave her a look, before brushing it off and taking a seat. Rani suspected something was off with her mom, she sensed Xahan here earlier. She didn't say anything though, judging on her mother's expression, it wasn't the time and place to do so. Either way, Rani wanted answers from why Xahan was speaking with her mother.

-/-

FORESHADOWING! Nah! Anyway a reviewer, 6Black Key Wings9, left me a nice review and well…I figured to finish it before time gets me. Anyway enjoy~!


End file.
